Taylor Swift
Taylor Swift is the winning victor of the second season of the Sims 3 Hunger Games, and the second female contestant to win. The Games The moment she entered the games, she immediately started flirting with the first man she saw. Kelly KPopp predicted that she would fall in love with Kanye West, get in a fight with Kim Kardashian, make it to the top, and write a song about Kanye as soon as she wins. Taylor usually flirted with other sims, especially Harry Potter. She was also the first contestant to make a friend. She made friends with Harry Styles, who she then married, becoming Taylor Styles. In Episode 2, she won the reward. Her reward was to marry Harry Styles, allowing her to share a bed with him. This proved to be a significant advantage in the games. Taylor tried to avoid a Jelly Bean Challenge in the third episode, but KPopp quickly put her in her place. Taylor slept in the same bed as Harry Potter in episode 4, although on the relationship bar they were "just friends." Harry Styles didn't know about this "friendship," as he was lying frozen on the ground outside, next to Kanye West. Taylor also won the Reward challenge in episode 5, beating both Kanye West and Harry Styles in a board game, after surviving the vending machine challenge, and scoring one of the highest in the aptitude test, winning the reward house. In Episode 6, she won the reward, so she went out to the winter festival to find two "boy toys." The first attempt at finding Taylor a boy toy was made at the park. There was a lady in a burgular suit, but she didn't like Taylor's pick up lines. Later, Taylor saw a Vampire skating around the ice rink. Taylor made "swift" work of him. He was single and became Taylor's boy toy. In Episode 10, since Taylor got the punishment, so she was forced to change her everyday wear to a hotdog outfit and she had all of her relationships lowered to enemy. Even though she would always cheat on her husband, Harry Styles, and was forced to be his enemy, she still showed remorse when he died, during that same episode. Taylor and Harry Potter were both aged up at the end of the tenth episode, making them elders during the season finale. Taylor won the first two parts of the the best-of-three death challenge, officially making her the winner. In the sake of fairness, Kelly decided to continue on to a third part, just so Harry Potter could get a fair shake. Taylor was supposed to eat five jellybeans, while Harry Potter had to eat ten. Neither Taylor nor Harry received a death jellybean in their original eating, so Harry was forced to continue eating until his death. But, when that didn't work, KPopp dragged Harry's hunger bar down to zero killing him and declaring Taylor the winner of the second season shortly thereafter. Trivia *Taylor was friends with every male in the household, except for Draco Malfoy. *Taylor has been known for trying to "get out of" challenges, such as the Jelly Bean Challenge. Slideshow Taylorirl.jpg|Taylor Swift in real life SWIFT.png|Original Taylor Swift Old Taylor Swift.PNG|Taylor Swift as an elder Taylor Swift (hot dog suit).PNG|Taylor Swift in a hotdog suit Taylor's Wedding.png|Taylor's Wedding with Harry Styles TAYLOR.png|Taylor, seen after eating from a jelly bean bush Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Couples Category:Winners Category:Female